spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Club SpongeBob
Shamm2001 |title card = Shamm2001 |previous = Valentine's Day |next = The Penny-less}}Club SpongeBob is the 11th episode of Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. It was released on February 20, 2015. Plot Summary SpongeBob and Patrick initiate Seth and Caleb into their club. Transcript *camera zooms in onto Seth and Caleb walking on the sidewalk *Seth: Okay, gotta get used to here. *Caleb: You've gotta get used to this place? What about me? *Seth: You're not as popular as me. *Caleb: But we're the Dynamic Duo! Danger Strangers and all the other cool names. We can never get separated. *is hit by a mysterious person, then Seth is next. *Mysterious Figure 1: Let's get them to where they need to go! *Mysterious Figure 2: Where's that? *Mysterious Figure 1: Didn't I remind you? *and Caleb wake up in a wooden room, kind of like a treehouse, they see SpongeBob and Patrick *Seth: What the? *SpongeBob: Welcome to the club! Club of Club SpongeBob! *Patrick: I thought it was Club Patrick! *SpongeBob: Well, I just thought that the SpongeBob in the name works better than Patrick. *Caleb: We are still here, and a bit bored. *Patrick: SpongeBob, do the honors. *SpongeBob: Is it initiation time? I think so! *Seth: What have we been tied up in? *is edging closer on them *he reaches Seth, he pulls out a jellyfish *Seth: What are you doing with that jellyfish? *plops the jellyfish on Seth's helmet, but nothing happens *SpongeBob: Hmm...it seems that his helmet is stopping him from being initiated. *steps on a piece of wood with some coral on it *coral is catapulted and hits Seth's oxygen tank *oxygen tank grows a hole and spews out oxygen *SpongeBob: PATRICK! *Caleb: crying Seth! *SpongeBob: We have to get oxygen for him! *French Narrator: A couple of minutes later... *4 appear in the Krusty Krab with Mr. Krabs *Mr. Krabs: Why haven't you two been to work today? *SpongeBob: Never mind that, Mr. Krabs! Seth needs oxygen! He's getting a little woozy! *Seth: sounding I reawwy cood go fo some kwabby patties! *stares at Mr. Krabs with a desperate look on his face *Mr. Krabs: Don't look at me, boy! There are customers! *SpongeBob: yelling SQUIDWARD! CALL SANDY! *Squidward: an order What?! *Patrick: CALL SANDY! *Squidward: Why should I call Sandy? *Mr. Krabs: Call Sandy, or you're fired! *Squidward: Yay! *Patrick: the Bikini Bottomites aside and jumps on Squidward's back, he grabs the telephone and dials Sandy's number Sandy! We need you! *French Narrator: A couple of oxygen needing-minutes *Sandy: I'm here! I brought some extra oxygen! at Seth Hey! Were you the one who destroyed my treedome on Valentine's Day? *Seth: at Sandy and licks his helmet in her direction Hmm....you taste like glass. *Sandy: Never mind, I think he needs oxygen fast! Or he'll die! *Caleb: hysterically NOOOO!!!!! *Sandy: Seth and lays him on his stomach on on a table where Nancy Suzy Fish and Nat Peterson are eating *Nat Peterson: Hey! We're eating here! *Sandy: This is a dire situation! at SpongeBob Give me the air tank! *SpongeBob: the air tank at Sandy who grabs it Careful! around only to see Seth going unconcious Oh no! We're losing him! *Caleb: hysterically SETH!!!! DON'T DIE!!!!!! *quickly takes off Seth's oxygen tank and tosses it *oxygen tank hits Squidward in the side of the head *Squidward: OOF!!! *puts on Seth's oxygen tank *Seth: deeply *SpongeBob: Seth! You're back to normal! *Caleb: to Seth and hugs him while crying *French Narrator: Back to the club... *SpongeBob: Now we can begin initiation! out a jellyfish *goes dark *Seth and Caleb: screams Trivia *Ghastlyop wrote the first part of the transcript and Shamm2001 finished it. Category:Episodes Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Episodes Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Season 1 Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Category:2015